dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki VS Monkey D Luffy
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy.png Naruto Uzumaki VS Monkey D Luffy Is A DBX By Akamu Shimori Description Naruto/Shippuden VS One Piece! They Fought In A One Minute Melee But Who Will Win In A DBX? Will Naruto Get His Revenge Or Will Luffy Triumph Again? Intro No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX! Pre DBX At a forest, Luffy : Guys, me and Zoro are off to get supplies. Nami: Make sure you don't eat it all before you get back. Zoro: Sure whatever. Luffy and Zoro walk towards the leaf and try to enter Security : Stop right there, what business do you have here ? Luffy and Zoro blitz them and pass Security: Calls Naruto, Mr Hokage sir there are two suspicious looking individual who just passed by us and are trying to attack us. Naruto quickly gets there within 3 seconds Naruto: What's going on here He looks around and sees the men on the ground knocked out Naruto: The punishment you are about to receive is for the benefit of the village and you will not be remembered. Luffy: Zoro don't interfere, I am feeling kind of good today. Fight !! DBX Boomstick: Here We Go! Naruto goes in to punch Luffy but Luffy dodges it. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no gatling and Naruto is hit to the ground. Naruto: Wow, that's definitely something you don't see everyday. Naruto stands up with no damage on him Naruto: Giant Rasengan It hits Luffy and he moves back Luffy: Woah you can do that. Naruto: That's not all I can do, Multi Shadow Clone jutsu Luffy: Woah awesome Each Shadow Clone goes and starts to punch Luffy Luffy: Gear 2nd He hardens his arm with armament Haki and starts to punch the clones. Naruto makes another pair of Shadow Clones Luffy uses conqueror's Haki and all the clones are decimated. Naruto: This guy is definitely strong, I shouldn't go easy on him. Naruto get's pissed. Naruto quickly enters Kyuubi Sage mode Naruto: I will finish this quickly. Luffy: Gear 4th Bounce Man, me too Naruto: Woah what's that, that's so cool, I haven't seen anything like it. Luffy punches Naruto Naruto flies through the hidden leaf In 10 seconds, Naruto comes back to the fight and starts trading hands with Luffy. Naruto: Hey Shukaku lend me a hand here, Sage Art Magnet Style Rasengan Luffy: Hey, I can't move no fair. Playing dirty isn't cool. Naruto: Hey Son Goku, I need your help. Sage Art Lava Style Rasenshuriken Naruto increases the size to a massive level. He throws it at Luffy. Luffy gradually starts to melt at the piercing intensity of the lava. Naruto: You there, better run away from where you came and tell your friends what happened here. K.O Results The Winner Is Naruto Uzumaki! Next Time On DBX ???: HEYA! Link Uses The Triforce On DBX! Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Akamu Shimori Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights